Shadow of my own
by Lilly Shadow-Prince
Summary: This is a story, which I have been already uploaded on my other Fanfiction - Account by a german website for fanfiction. I hope you like the story! Pairing: OC x ? This is the first part of a story with 4 parts. It's started by the Movie "Avengers".
1. Chapter 1

It was already past 11 pm when alarm sirens went off in an outdoor area of S.H.I.E.L.D. In one part of the building complex, a dark figure with headphones sat on a bed with a laptop standing on her lap, forming the only source of light next to a small night light next to the door. At first, as the person listened to the music loudly, she didn't really notice the siren howl, but when she felt the excitement in the corridor outside her door, she took the headphones out of her ears and tried to pinpoint the cause of the excitement. She didn't understand, however, because the door to her room was a special security door, in her case a slightly thicker door so she wouldn't be able to get away easily. Now, however, the door opened and Agent Maria Hill followed by two armed SHIELD agents entered the room: ''Get up, pack up your stuff quickly, we go,'' ordered Agent Hill, the person who kicked her off the bed out, looking slightly irritated.

"Why?" asked a voice that seemed to belong to a 16-year-old girl, from the bed and under the hood of a dark gray hoodie, a pair of dark blue eyes came to light.

''The Tesseract spins around, so everything is evacuated. Director Fury has instructed me to take you to the helicarrier,'' she replied, impatiently waiting for the person on the bed to follow their instructions. A mumbled '' Great, '' was heard before the person got up, packed their laptop in a backpack next to the bed, then pulled out a small travel bag with the SHIELD logo under the bed and out of the closet, across from the bed, Wrapped some clothes before shouldering both: "Come on, if I have no other choice," the girl said, but so far she could only tell by her voice and by the fact that she had packed some bras. So the four ran to the trucks that they should bring out here, but before that, the 16-year-old, but the opinion was still to make a small stop at the Tesseract. Knowing that Agent Hill wouldn't allow her to do so, she used a very simple ruse: "Shit, I've got something left in the lab, which I can't leave here. Can I get it fast? I'll be right back,'' the 16-year-old tried, and after a moment, Hill nodded with an annoyed expression: ''Go, but come back right away, we need to get out of here.''

Just as Clint Barton was talking with Director Fury about the Tesseract and its portal capability, the girl entered the lab.

"A new surge, doctor," cried a blonde woman in a white lab coat, and Erik Selvig ran to her and looked at a monitor. A jerking, went through the whole building and in some places, the plaster trickled from the ceiling.

Suddenly, the Tesseract opened a portal, which closed again with a huge energy discharge.

The 16-year-old was still a bit hidden in the entrance, but the wave of energy also hit her.

_''That was not so good,''_ she mused in her mind and already noticed very slowly how her abilities made themselves felt again. As she turned her gaze back to the small podium where the portal had opened, a young man with shoulder-length, black hair knelt there, in a strange lift, almost like a medieval one.

But her attention went directly to the scepter, or spear in his right hand, in which a blue energy source was processed.

''Sir, please put the spear away,'' Fury first turned to the strange man, who looked at the object in his hand and then shot at the SHIELD agents who had approached him in order if it posed a danger to harm.

A ferocious fight ensued, and in fact something like that would cause any ordinary person to go out to survive, but the 16-year-old sneaked into the room and hid behind some technical equipment and computers, hiding the stranger with the spear not out of sight.

When Hawkeye rose from the ground after rescuing himself and Fury from a spear attack and attempting to attack the stranger, he grabbed him by the wrist and tapped his spear on Clint's chest. His eyes turned pitch-black for a moment and then turned bright blue, whereupon Clint relaxed as far as a killer could relax and put his gun away. He repeated this with another man who was also responsible for laboratory safety.

In the meantime, Director Fury had taken the Tesseract out of its holder and packed it into a special suitcase he wanted to go with, but the stranger didn't let him: "Don't, I need that."

Of course, Fury tried to stop the stranger because the building complex had been damaged by the portal opening and closing and was about to collapse.

''I'm Loki from Asgard and a glorious request is my burden,'' Loki finally called his name.

With that name, the girl could do something in her hiding place. From S.H.I.E.L.D files she knew that Thor's brother had to have his, which Selvig confirmed again shortly thereafter. When Loki began to talk about freedom as the big lie of life, the girl decided to dare to leave her hiding place, realizing that Barton realized that Fury wanted to stop the squad until the building collapsed.

Fury was the first to notice the 16-year-old and his eyes darkened when he realized who she was. Apparently he thought she had something to do with Loki's appearance, but this time, she was really completely innocent. Seeing the change in Fury's facial expressions, Loki turned his gaze in the direction Fury saw, and when he saw the little figure there, he was distracted. This was not because another person stood between him and his target, but because of the invisible energy that surrounded and seemed to flow through the person. Loki knew such energy, but only from his adoptive mother, Frigga, and other sorcerers, but none of them gave them that energy.

When Loki's mind returned to normal, he asked her her name.

"You can call me Shadow," she answered, and for the first time, she removed her hood, so that you could now see her chest-length, hazel-browed, wavy hair. Before anyone could say anything else, Selvig said, which in the meantime has also been brought under the control of the scepter: "The portal collapses. We may have two more minutes to get critical. "With the words, '' Well then ... '' and a sidelong glance at Barton, who drew his gun and fired at Fury, the four men made off in the dust.

But before that Loki turned to Shadow again: "I hope we'll see each other again, Lady Shadow," he said, grinning, but Shadow realized that it was more of a promise, which made her smile despite the situation because she had once again unconsciously achieved her first goal.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have to get out of here before Fury regains consciousness," Shadow quietly planned her next steps.

Running after the squad to stop them would be pointless, even if they got the backing of Agent Hill, who was still waiting for them at the trucks.

"Oh, fuck it," Shadow cursed loudly, giving in to the energy that flowed through her body and she dissolved in blue light and fell face down into the grass outside.

''I've probably gotten out of practice since S.H.I.E.L.D held me there,'' she told herself as she rose from the floor and knocked the dirt from her dark gray hoodie and black leggings. However, just as she was standing, the portal exploded and the entire area collapsed. Shadow did not react fast enough, so she fell as well. Her fall was abruptly intercepted by a cold stone floor after a few moments.

"Oh my God!", Shadow heard a familiar voice scream and as she turned her face from the floor towards the noise source, she spotted Pepper Potts running towards her and kneeling beside her.

''Are you hurt? Where did you come from? What happened? ', Pepper overwhelmed her with questions, but before Shadow had a chance to answer her, Iron Man landed next to the two women:' 'Lilly, what are you doing here?' 'Lilly alias Shadow, too once a killer girl, sat up carefully before explaining the current situation to them: "I was in Cleveland in a SHIELD outpost, leveled by a portal review. A man named Loki stole the Tesseract and reversed two S.H.I.E.L.D agents, as well as a scientist. ''

While she was talking she got up with Pepper's help and sat down on a couch. At the same time, Tony was out of his suit and now knelt in front of Lilly to see if she had any injuries, but luckily, except for a few simple scratches, there was nothing to see.

Just when Tony wanted to ask who the request Loki was because he could get in one of SHIELD's labs and that, even with the Tesseract, JARVIS intervened: ''Agent Coulson of SHIELD is on the phone, '' whereupon Lilly groaned and put an arm over his eyes.

''I'm not here,'' Tony's excuse with a smile to Lilly was that she was only too happy to give back.

"Sir, I'm sorry, he doesn't give in," JARVIS commented, but Tony just said that JARVIS should make an excuse for being busy and his smile widening. Yes, Tony really liked Lilly, even when her first meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D was arranged to help Tony with the deadly problem in his chest.

''Sir, the phone. My communication logs were overwritten, '' JARVIS reported again.

''We should work on that,' 'Lilly said before Tony reached for his Stark Phone. "Stark, we have to talk," came the voice of Agent Coulson, and he sounded as if it were urgent. Of course, Tony tried to persuade him that he was not available, but then the elevator doors opened with a ping and Coulson stepped into the room.

"Security!" Tony shouted, making Lilly smile again.

''I just landed here a few minutes ago, how can you get away with it so quickly?'' Lilly wanted to know from Coulson after nodding at her. "Well, her work with us brings some benefits for us," he explained. _"Probably the experiments that were performed on me,"_ thought Lilly bitterly in her thoughts and her eyes darkened for a moment.

''I won't stay long. We just want you to look at this, Mr. Stak, '' said Coulson, holding out a SHIELD laptop that Pepper picked up on and then passed it to Tony, reluctant to take anything because she was on a Touch could explode, presumably occupational disease.

''Is it about the Avengers?'' Pepper wanted to know, but added that, of course, she knew nothing, as this initiative was kept secret.

"I thought I was not fit for that," said Tony, who had switched on the laptop and was now looking at the content with Lilly. "You're not the only one," Lilly added to Tony's statement about his suitability as Avenger.

''What's that? '', Pepper asked, who had now also gone to Tony, who let project the contents of the laptop in the room. "Homework," Lilly replied, not taking her eyes off the people's photos.

"I'm still flying to D.C today," decided the Stark Industries CEO, knowing that as a civilian, she could not help much and it would soon be dangerous out there. "Be careful," said Pepper in parting and hugged Lilly, "'watch' him," she whispered to Lilly, but Tony heard it.

''Hey, if so, I have to take care of her, after all, I'm the adult here, '' he intervened, to which Lilly replied: '' I only look like 16, I'll be 20 in just 2 months hey, I forgive you again because I know how bad your memory is, "she patted him on the shoulder and turned back to the documents.


End file.
